nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Demise
Demise, (also known as The Imprisoned in his sealed form), is the eponymous demon king of ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. He is the master of Demon Lord Ghirahim, and also the primal god of all evil in the entire Legend of Zelda universe. He would in later games be reincarnated as Ganondorf, and seek out to get the Triforce and conquer the world. He serves as the hidden true main antagonist, and final boss of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. History Long before the events of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Demise led a hoard of monsters through the earth and led a conquest for the Triforce. Soon after the invasion began however, he was defeated by the goddess Hylia, and was sealed in the Sacred Realm. Years later and during the events of the game, he attempts to escape in the form of The Imprisoned. However, he is repelled by the combined strength of Link and Groose. Eventually, Link gets the Triforce, and defeats Demise for good. Demise's curse Later, His faithful servant, Ghirahim, forces Zelda to come back in time with the Gate of Time. There he begins a ritual to revive Demise. However, Link shows up and finishes Ghirahim, but he is too late to stop Demise. Demise begins to suck up Zelda's soul, but he notices Link and duels him to the death. To his great surprise, Link defeats him, and with his dying breath, he lays the following curse on Link and Zelda: :"Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no human or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate... never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again. Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" After Demise's death, his essence is locked in the Master Sword until it manifest itself as Ganondorf in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, starting the eternal cycle of reincarnation. Fi's descriptions The Imprisoned (first battle) "I have insufficient data on this monster. Its enormous size and ominous aura cannot be compared with previously encountered monsters. I can confirm that the sealing spike observed at the top of its head is the same object originally found in the Sealed Grounds. I hypothesize that damage can be inflicted by driving the stone pillar into the monster's head. But first, I recommend attacking the beast's feet--where your sword can reach--to stop it from moving. It is probable that the monster will be unable to move if you destroy all of its toes. I recommend using the air vents to move ahead of the monster instead of chasing it from behind. If you are able to get between the monster's toes, my analysis indicates you can effectively inflict great damage with a spin attack. You can also choose to decrease your risk of physical harm by using bombs to attack from a distance." The Imprisoned (second battle) "There is insufficient data on this target to make a full report at this time. But I can confirm the appearance of limb-like appendages that were not previously present. The evil power of this creature has also increased. Analysis indicates that you should be able to use the same basic strategy as in the previous encounter to seal the monster in its prison once more. The fingers and toes on its limbs can be destroyed with a physical attack, but you should wait to do so until these targets become a very high priority. I calculate a 100% probability that the large apparatus Groose constructed will be effective against this monster. It is likely that a direct hit from this apparatus will stop the monster's movement, creating a window of opportunity for you to attack. Groose's defense apparatus can be repositioned by pushing Up. When the monster is in your blind spot, I recommend you reposition the apparatus and target the monster." The Imprisoned (third battle) "Though the details are still unclear, this monstrosity is the demonic vessel of Demise. I can confirm a previously unseen taillike appendage. I recommend generous use of Groose's catapult. You must attempt to seal this beast away again. I suggest a plan of attack similar to what you used in previous encounters. The monster's fingers, like its toes, are comparatively soft targets and can be destroyed by physical attack. After toppling the monster, it is possible that the beast's enormous bulk may prevent you from approaching the sealing spike. In this scenario, I recommend that you descend a level and use an air vent to travel to the head of the monster. The monster has evolved to an immensely powerful state. I calculate the odds you will defeat it by sword alone at approximately 0%. I recommend you utilize Groose's defense apparatus. As a last-ditch measure, you can launch yourself, Master, as a projectile." Demise First Phase This eternal being has conquered time itself. It is the source of all monsters. According to tales passed down through generations, it appears differently in each epoch and to each person who lays eyes on it. It is clear that Skyward Strikes cannot be called down to your sword because this place is under the magical influence of Demise. Attacks using Skyward Strike energy will not be possible here. It is highly probable that the only weapon capable of wounding Demise is the Master Sword itself. No other weapon can affect it. The probability that a single, standard attack of yours will injure Demise, Master, is exactly 0%. A series of attacks that can overwhelm Demise's guard is required, such as repeated slashing from various angles. Results from my analysis confirm that the time to strike Demise is when he holds his sword aloft. However, vigilance is required. Any attack falling near Demise's sword has a 100% chance of being blocked. I need more time to complete my analysis of Demise. In a few moments, use Z to lock on to Demise and then call me with Down. I will report my findings then. Second Phase I can confirm it is possible for Demise to store the electrical energy of a lightning strike in his sword and use it to his advantage. Master, should your sword come into contact with Demise's sword once it has electrified, you will receive a painful shock. It is essential that you time your attacks carefully. Very carefully. Master, I see no reason why you cannot make use of the lightning strikes the same way Demise does. It is possible to store lightning in the Master Sword by raising your sword in the air as if you were readying a Skyward Strike. When lightning strikes in the distance and the sky lights up, quickly raise your sword skyward to call down the lightning. However, be aware that while you are attempting to be struck by lightning, you will be leaving yourself open to Demise's attacks. ''Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Demise possess a trophy in the Wii U version of ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. The Imprisoned also has his own trophy exclusive to the Wii U version. Trophy Demise *NA: This monster, hair like a billowing flame and a giant blade in hand, is so terrifying that he is known simply by the result of his actions. Sealed away by the goddess Hylia during an ancient war for the Triforce, he awakes a thousand years later to fight Link in a battle that will truly be legendary. *EU: This abomination has hair of scorching flames and a blade as black as night. He doesn't even have a name as such - instead, he's known by the destruction he brings. In an ancient war for the Triforce, he was sealed away by the goddess Hylia. However, he has now awoken from 1,000 years of slumber, ready to battle again. The Imprisoned *NA: "Long ago, the demonic king Demise was sealed away by the goddess Hylia, but he awakens once more with the appearance of the Gate of Time. Perhaps because of the imcomplete nature of his awakening, he takes this nightmareish form, sprouting more limbs and appendages every time he breaks through the seal that binds him." *EU: "Long ago, the demonic king Demise was sealed away by the goddess Hylia, but with the appearance of the Gate of Time, he awakens once more. Perhaps due to the imcomplete nature of his awakening, he takes this nightmarish form, sprouting more limbs and appendages every time he breaks through the seal that binds him." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Both the Imprisoned and Demise appear as primary spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series ''Hyrule Warriors'' The Imprisoned appears as a giant boss in several Legend Mode Stages and Adventure Mode Battles in Hyrule Warriors. In Legend Mode, it appears as a boss in the Scenarios "Sealed Ambition" and "The Demon Lord". The Imprisoned appears identical to how it appeared in Skyward Sword, and is fought the same way. The Imprisoned will stomp around the battlefield, and occasionally sends red shock waves pulsating from its feet or as a brief force field that attempts to strike down opponents. Its eight toes must be attacked and destroyed, which will knock The Imprisoned down and expose its Weak Point Gauge. Unlike its previous incarnation, its entire body becomes vulnerable in this stage. It eventually regains mobility and slithers around in a rampage before eventually getting back up onto its feet again. At about half health, The Imprisoned's steps gain an electric shock wave, and it will sometimes make a smaller, quicker step after three normal steps. In "Sealed Ambition", The Imprisoned gains an additional strategy when it reaches key Keeps. It will fly up into the air using its black halo and attack the Keep. The Warrior must then activate the Groosenators within these Keeps to knock it down, damaging it and exposing its Weak Point Gauge. Failing to do so will allow The Imprisoned to destroy the Keep. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' In Hyrule Warriors Legends, during the Linkle's Tale Scenario, "The Demon Lord's Plan", Ghirahim attempts many times to summon The Imprisoned but, due to the fact that his forces have not completely taken over the Sealed Grounds, the ritual continues to fail and only summons small, weaker versions of the Imprisoned randomly around the map. Additionally, in Hyrule Warriors Legends, a Warrior can unleash their Focus Spirit Attack on The Imprisoned to expose its Weak Point Gauge when it's rampaging on its stomach instead of waiting for it to stand up. If it's knocked down from a Focus Spirit attack while still having it's toes, destroying the toes will drain the Weak point Gauge faster. Smaller, weaker versions also appear in certain Adventure Mode stages that act as Captains. They possess a laser beam attack which exposes their Weak Point Gauge afterwards. They can be attacked normally, and do not drop Materials except in Hyrule Warriors Legends. ''Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition'' Since Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition is a compilation of both games that came before it, it takes on all the roles he had in those two games. Materials drops *Silver Material - The Imprisoned's Scales *Gold Material - The Imprisoned's Pillar Trivia *Despite elsewhere referring to Demise as a man, Fi calls Demise an "it" while describing him to Link. **According to her it is because Demise is not a being with a stable physical form and his appearance change depending on who see him and when they see him. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:The Legend of Zelda deities Category:Deities Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits